


Singing An Unfinished Symphony

by rockybottoms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockybottoms/pseuds/rockybottoms
Summary: After Tubbo exiles Tommy from L'Manberg, he turns to the only person he has left. Meanwhile, Dream learns that in order to get what he wants, he may have to lose what he has.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Singing An Unfinished Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This is about characters on Dream SMP only. If anything I write actually ends up happening on the SMP I will scream so loud and also demand royalties. Cheers.

He paddled along, in any direction that would take him away from the cursed land of L'Manberg. He had been out in the ocean for so long, he almost didn't notice the way that the air started to get colder until the frost began to nip at his nose and sting his red-rimmed eyes.

His arms stopped by his side and he took what was before him with surprise. Before his eyes laid a beautiful small island, nestled away from the the rest of society deep in the artic tundra. Had there been no signs of humanity, he would have turned his boat and looked for somewhere else to stay, but in the distance he could spot a trail of smoke leave a chimney and disappear into the icy gray sky. He broke from his boat and decided to investigate.

At first he was sure that he had been mistaken. There was absolutely no sign of humanity, just him and the cold, whistling wind. The plains where covered in snow, and in his t-shirt and trousers, he was sorely ill-equipped for the cold.

 _Well, It's not like I have anywhere else to go._ He grit his teeth and pushed forward into the cold and unfamiliar biome, met with nothing but heavy snow and tall pine trees.

He continued burning daylight until he had all but given up trying to find a warm place to sleep. He closed his eyes and slumped against the nearest tree. His legs froze up painfully in the snow, so cold it felt like he was getting burned. Hot tears ran down his face. He hid his face in his palms and shivered against the trunk.

Now, Tommy really had nobody. His one brother was dead, the other in hiding, and his best friend had exiled him from his own country. There was nothing left to do, no wars left to fight, and no one left to turn to. He wished the cold winds would swoop him away so that there would be an end to his suffering.

He had no idea how much time had past. It could have been minutes, or hours. But then, he heard a noise.

Tommy sprung to his feet, realizing too late that there could be mobs out to kill him in the night, and that he had to be vigilant. But the sound was no mob. When he froze again he could hear the **_crunch, crunch crunch_** sound of a horse treading carefully through snow. He felt his feet move on their own accord towards the noise.

And then he saw it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

A magnificent horse decked out in full diamond armor, and atop the stead, a man. His unmistakable red cape and golden crown fit snug underneath the most stellar set of enchanted netherite armor , with his pig ears poking out from the sides of his helmet. His presence shined brighter than the moon.

"Hello Theseus. Have they finally exiled you?"

Tommy's brain short-circuited and he stumbled over his thoughts to try and formulate a response.

"Techno! I can't believe I found you!" he shouted. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask the same of you" his beady pig eyes narrowed.

Tommy felt his shoulders wrack with the cold. It was time to confess the truth to him. It's not like he had anything left to lose. The rims of his eyes pooled with tears and his stomach filled with unease.

"You were right, Techno. You were right about the presidency, you were right about the government. We never got rid of Schlatt, we just replaced him with Tubbo." he paused, trying to talk through chattering teeth. "He exiled me, Techno, because Dream told him too. I- I'm sorry - for everything" his apology barely made it out from between his frozen teeth.

Technoblade silently remained a top his horse and didn't move an inch. Tommy wondered if he was real, or just an image conjured up from his sleep deprived brain.

"Please, I have nowhere to go, Techno" his eyes threatened to overflow with tears.

For a second Techno's eyes flashed with intense sadness. Then his stoic expression returned.

"Come. You're gonna freeze to death out here".

Tommy trailed behind his older brother in silence. After trekking through the tundra for sometime, they finally came across a sign of humanity.

There were homey, beautiful wooden cabins that lined the area, full of villagers who were suited up in thick parka jackets. At the edge of the village was a building that was slightly larger than the rest of the houses. Techno got down from Carl and tied him to his stable in front of this home.

The inside was even cozier than it looked. Tommy stepped into the warm wooden cabin with oak logs lining the walls, and felt his tensed shoulders drop in relaxation. The fireplace was crackling, and blankets and clothes were strewn across the furniture. On the far side of the house there were large windows that showed a beautiful view of the starry northern lights outside. Every wall was lined with books, several of which were open, haphazardly left on an enchantment table.

Techno pulled his helmet off and let his long pink locks flow around his shoulders. While he took off his armor, he turned to Tommy. He gestured to the armchair with the least clutter, and Tommy took a seat.

"I really am sorry, Techno. I understand why you did what you did now." Tommy broke the silence.

Techno nodded, fingers busy fastening his armor to his armor stand. He finally spoke.

"I think I owe you an apology too, Tommy. I didn't want to hurt you, or anyone in L'Manberg. I just couldn't bear to see the same mistakes get made over and over again. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing" Techno confessed, still unable to look Tommy in the eye.

They spent a moment in comfortable silence.

"I can't believe he did this Techno, after all we've been through. After everything I did for L'Manberg. Hell, I even fought _you_ in the pit for him. All it took was Dream threatening his power with a wall around L'Manberg. And suddenly nothing else mattered to him."

Techno took a seat next to Tommy and nodded, but kept his gaze lowered. He finally looked up and asked "So what are you going to do about it?".

Tommy let out a long exhale. "I don't even know if there is anything I could do about it. I want to get back at him, at all of them, but especially that green bitch"

Techno let out a poorly-suppressed chortle.

Tommy smiled, but then his mood fell when he remembered. "But, there's nothing I could do. I have no leverage anymore. He took back the discs, Techno. "

Techno raised an eyebrow. "Tommy, if you don't have anything that will give you leverage over Dream, all you need to do is take something of his that he values" he said.

"Like what? He doesn't care about Spirit's remains, I already tried that. The only thing he cares about are the discs, and he has them very securely guarded" Tommy replied.

"And how securely guarded does he keep King George?" Techno countered.

Tommy's eyes went round with disbelief. "What are you getting at?"

"Dream might say that the only thing he cares about are the discs, but ultimately he only cares about them because he wants power over you, and you care so much about those discs. If you want to get back at Dream, you need to attack something he actually cares about" Techno paused and sat back in his chair.

"I don't know Techno... it kind of sounds like we are going to become the bad guys here" His mind flashed back to memories of Wilbur, but he screwed his eyes shut and suppressed them before they took over his brain.

Techno sighed. "Tommy, no one wants to be the villian in their own story. But every story needs a villian. You've been wronged, and you deserve to right that wrong"

Suddenly the cogs started turning in Tommy's head.

"He did say that the reason he built the wall was because I robbed George's house" he finally said.

Techno grinned. "Sounds like he's someone valuable to Dream"

"But, even if I wanted to dethrone and hold George hostage, I probably wouldn't be able to do it on my own. I don't even know where I would hold him hostage, not mention the fact I have no armor or weapons." Tommy responded dismissively.

Techno's brows furrowed in concentration.

"Look, Tommy. It's an understatement to say that we have had our differences. But just know that if you need help dethroning a tyrant … you will always have The Blade at your side"

The silence grew between them. Tommy nodded, and swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. This felt so familiar.

"And what about my older brother Techno?" Tommy's broken voice was just above a whisper. "When will I have him back at my side?"

Techno turned to face Tommy, his red eyes going round, the pain behind them bleeding into a tear that rolled down his face. He scoffed sadly and shook his head.

"Tommy, your brother Techno never left"

And before Tommy knew what was happening, he was engulfed in a hug. All he could think about was the scruff of Techno's cape in his face and the warmth of his brother's embrace. The dam was broken, and the tears poured down his face in small rivers.

"I just miss him so much Techno", he all but sobbed into his arms. "I don't know what to do anymore. My whole life I just followed in his footsteps and now... I don't know where to go on my own. How could he just - just leave us like this!" He pulled away to wipe his nose on his sleeve and was met with Techno's tear-stricken eyes.

Techno paused for a moment and looked out the window, his eyes fixating on the blinking stars that stretched past the giant snowy mountains. He quietly sniffled.

"Tommy, look at those stars."

He pulled his head out from his sleeves and looked up.

"Wilbur may not be in this world anymore, but he is far from gone. He will always be watching over us." He paused and lowered his gaze to his feet.

"Tommy, we are family. The love that we share for each other, the memories that we formed together, that is engrained as a part of who we are forever. We will always keep Wilbur in our hearts, and even if we wanted to erase him from our lives, we couldn't. Because without him, and without each other, we would not be the people we are today."

Tommy's heart swelled with pain.

"Techno, I didn't even recognize him towards the end" he confessed. "It was like there was nothing more important to him than having his L'Manberg. He was like, senile".

Techno's eyes glazed over and he furrowed his brows. His mouth formed into a line.

"Yes. That's exactly right, Tommy", his voice turned to steel. "That's exactly what power does. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. And once you have a taste of power, Tommy, nothing is ever enough. There is no amount of land, discs, or money that will ever satisfy you. If there is someone with more, then they are a threat to your power. And anyone who dissents, no matter how much you love them, is the ultimate threat to your power. I don't know if I can ever forgive Wilbur, but I don't blame him. There are no ends to the corruption of power, and he fell victim to it." He shook his head, long pink locks bouncing around his shoulders.

Tommy's eyes widened with understanding, but before his tired mind could formulate another thought, Techno hopped to his feet.

"Well, if we have tyrant to dethrone, then we must make preparations" his voice was laced with pain. "I'm going to take inventory, and tomorrow morning we should start making a plan for the … advanced interrogation techniques we will employ against King George"

Tommy smiled knowingly. It was just like old times. "Sounds good to me, brother"

Techno's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled back.


End file.
